Economía
by Kokoro-koko
Summary: Imagínate que los países deciden poner a prueba sus respectivos sistemas económicos... con un par de vacas. Capítulo 1: Rusia, Alemani, China y Japón.
1. Prólogo

Advertencias: insinuaciones de shounen-ai, uso de nombres humanos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himmaruya. Además, este fanfic está basado en un texto que encontré en internet y que trataba de explicar la economía de los países usando vacas. Yo sólo lo adapté al mundo hetaliano. Los fragmentos en negrita pertenecen al documento original.

ECONOMÍA

Gracias a una maravillosa idea de América, los países deberán poner a prueba sus respectivos sistemas económicos… con dos vacas.

¿Cuáles serán los resultados de tan impredecible experimento sociológico?


	2. Rusia, Alemania, China y Japón

Título: Economía

Género: Humor

Advertencias: insinuaciones de shounen-ai, uso de nombres humanos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himmaruya. Además, este fanfic está basado en un texto que encontré en internet y que trataba de explicar la economía de los países usando vacas. Yo sólo lo adapté al mundo hetaliano. Los fragmentos en negrita pertenecen al documento original.

ECONOMÍA

Rusia parpadeó y sonrió infantilmente. No entendía qué estaba pasando: hace un momento tenía dos vacas, pero ahora veía cinco. Cerró los ojos y volvió a contar: 1, 2, 3… ¡257! ¡Tenía 257 vacas! "Es increíble", se dijo "he de contárselo a América, así verá que mi economía es la mejor". Antes de salir a buscar a su eterno rival decidió que las enumeraría otra vez, tal vez se hubieran vuelto a multiplicar. El resultado fueron tres vacas. Ahora sí que se sentía perdido, ¿qué estaría pasando? ¿Alguno de sus vecinos se había atrevido a robarle? De ser así, el culpable sufriría mucho. Tal vez hubiesen sido Polonia o Lituania… Igualmente, después saldría a buscar venganza, de momento abriría otra botella de vodka y seguiría bebiendo.

**Economía rusa: Tú tienes 2 vacas, aún así, cada vez que cuentas, te da una cifra diferente. Dejas de contar vacas y sigues bebiendo vodka.**

Había empezado la conferencia, en la que Alemania les mostraría a sus vecinos europeos sus nuevos logros. El país protagonista se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicar cómo, gracias a un complicadísimo proyecto de ingeniería genética, había conseguido que sus vacas vivieran 100 años, comieran una vez al mes y se ordeñaran solas. Cuando terminó de hablar observó a su alrededor: Francia e Inglaterra estaban discutiendo (como siempre), Polonia se había tirado (literalmente) encima de Lituania, en busca de algo de atención; España se encontraba abrazando-sujetando al hermano de Italia, antes de que este se le tirase encima; Hungría trataba de impedir que Prusia molestase a Austria, aunque más parecía que los dos primeros iban a montárselo encima de la mesa… Sólo Italia le prestaba atención, pero estaba claro que por mucho que lo hubiera intentado no se había enterado de nada. Alemania dejó exhalar un hondo suspiro, ya debería haberse acostumbrado.

**Economía alemana: Tú tienes dos vacas y gracias a un proyecto de ingeniería consigues que coman una vez al mes, se ordeñen solas y vivan 100 años. Nadie cree que tenga mérito.**

América sentía curiosidad. No, mejor dicho, Alfred F. Jones se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo lo había hecho China. ¡No sólo había conseguido producir y vender más leche que él –y además a un precio mucho más barato – sino que encima presumía de ello! Sigilosamente, se introdujo en la casa de Yao, a la espera de encontrar el misterioso secreto de la cría de vacas. Lo que allí vio lo dejó completamente anonadado: 100, o más, 300 chinos se encontraban aglomerados ordeñando vacas. Intentó salir –no huir, porque claro, ya se sabe que los héroes no huyen- discretamente, pero el dueño de la casa ya se había percatado de su presencia. Una bala pasó rozando el cuello del americano, que estaba totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba ser atacado así.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí, aru?

China estaba fuera de sí.

-Si descubres mi secreto te vas a enterar, aru. Prométeme que no lo harás.

-Pro-prometido…- respondió el otro, todavía blanco por el susto. De ahora en adelante no fisgonearía en los asuntos de China.

**Economía china: Tienes 300 tíos ordeñándolas. Explicas al mundo tu increíble ratio de productividad lechera. Disparas a un periodista que se dispone a contar la verdad.**

Japón cerró los ojos y aspiró el refrescante olor de la hierba, realmente disfrutaba los momentos que pasaba con Grecia.

-¿Qué… decías… que había pasado… con el experimento de las… vacas?- le preguntó su acompañante.

Japón se sonrojó ligeramente al haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos, había cometido una verdadera descortesía.

-Ah eso. Principalmente, probamos a acrecentarlas en una escala 1:10, para que produjesen el doble de leche. Desafortunadamente, no obtuvimos demasiado dinero.

- Vaya… lo siento... es una pena que tanto esfuerzo no haya dado fruto… la verdad es que solo de pensarlo siento ganas de echarme una siesta…

Para sorpresa de Grecia, Japón sonrió.

-No, para nada. Después mi gobierno decidió hacer una serie sobre ello, ahora se llaman "Vakimon". Hemos ganado varios cientos de millones de Yenes.

El castaño asintió, sorprendido. No siempre entendía a su amigo, pero eso ayudaba a acrecentar su atractivo… Un momento, ¿atractivo? Pues sí, parece que realmente lo era…

-Japon… ¿te gustaría… acompañarme a mi casa…?

**Economía japonesa: Las rediseñas a escala 1:10 y que te produzcan el doble de leche. Pero no te haces rico. Luego ruedas todo el proceso en dibujos animados. Los llamas 'Vakimon' e incomprensiblemente, te haces millonario.**

**Hey~ he aquí el capítulo uno. Iré subiendo los demás dentro de poco.**

**Reviews?**

**Tomatazos?**

**Por favor, sólo críticas hechas con educación.**


	3. EEUU, Inglaterra, Francia y Suiza

Advertencias: insinuaciones de shounen-ai, uso de nombres humanos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himmaruya. Además, este fanfic está basado en un texto que encontré en internet y que trataba de explicar la economía de los países usando vacas. Yo sólo lo adapté al mundo hetaliano. Los fragmentos en negrita pertenecen al documento original.

ECONOMÍA

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y la tranquilidad de la madrugada inglesa se había visto interrumpida por una ruidosa llamada telefónica, realizada por alguien que, evidentemente, no conocía las normas básicas de la educación.

-¡¿Se puede saber quién ·$%&/ es, %&/(? – Gritó la encarnación del Reino Unido. Al parecer el siempre galante caballero inglés se volvía bastante rudo cuando lo despertaban a deshoras.

-Iggy, tienes que ayudarme, una de mis vacas ha dejado de moverse, comer y respirar – chilló desasperadamente Alfred.

-Entonces es que está muerta, imbécil- le respondió Arthur, tras un primer momento de confusión.

-Pero eso no puede ser, yo la traté muy bien. Además, ya no me quedan más vacas –gimió.

-Eso es imposible, stupid yankee, creí que sabías contar. Si tú tienes dos vacas y se te muere una, todavía te queda otra.

Pausa incómoda de silencio. Ahora el rubio sólo oía la respiración del otro a través del teléfono. Y si América se había quedado callado es que algo iba mal.

-Alfred F. Jones… ¿se puede saber qué demonios has hecho esta vez?- preguntó, es más, exigió saber.

-Eehh, bueno, Iggy… La verdad es que la otra… la vendí – tartamudeó tímidamente.

Inglaterra estaba en shock. América no podía haber sido tan estúpido como para entregarle a otro la fuente de todo su dinero… bueno, sí que podía. Pero es que, además, no le salían las cuentas: ¿Cómo podía haber producido América tanta leche si sólo tenía una vaca?

-No me lo creo, imbécil ¿cómo has hecho para producir tanta leche con una vaca? ¿Es que le has inyectado hormonas o algo así?¿La has sobrealimentado con tus asquerosos alimentos transgénicos? ¿La has ordeñado hasta reventar? – chilló totalmente histérico.

Nuevo silencio por parte del de lentes. Suficiente como para confirmarle a Arthur que así era.

-%&/(, América. ¿Tú eres tonto, o qué? Pero cómo no se va a morir, si la tratas así.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó, totalmente asombrado.

-Totalmente. God, el mundo es injusto. Tú que tenías dos vacas normales vas y te las arreglas para quedarte sin ellas-. Suspiró el inglés, ahora más calmado.

-¿Dos vacas normales? ¿A qué te refieres?

-…

Inglaterra sonreía con desesperación. A sus espaldas, dos hermosas vacas ataviadas con un kilt, bailaban. Sí, bailaban. Estaban las dos completamente locas.

Capitalismo americano**: Tú tienes dos vacas. Vendes una y fuerzas a la otra a producir la leche de cuatro vacas. Te quedas sorprendido cuando ella muere.**

**Economía británica: Tú tienes dos vacas y las dos están locas.**

Francia había aparecido en medio de la Conferencia Mundial, totalmente desnudo y con un cartel con el eslogan "Yo quiero tres vacas". Estaba situado delante de la puerta de la sala de conferencias, impidiendo el paso a cualquiera que quisiese entrar o salir. Por otro lado, los participantes de la reunión, comenzaban a impacientarse.

-¡Yo quiero tres vacas! – Gritaba Francia.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, cerebro de sapo! ¿Es que se te rompió la única neurona que te quedaba ayer, o qué? – le chilló Inglaterra - . Déjanos pasar, inútil.

- Cállate, rosbif – le espetó el francés –. ¡Quiero una vaca más!

- Quítate, aru – pidió China.

- Como no salgas ya, el awesome yo te pateará el trasero para que lo hagas. Si no pasamos los demás no podrán escuchar mis grandiosas ideas.

- ¡Si no te quieres ir, por lo menos vístete, maldito bastardo!¡No tenemos ganas de ver tu repugnante cuerpo! – La dulce voz del Sur de Italia expresó la opinión de muchos de sus compañeros.

- ¡No, no y no! No me iré sin conseguir mis objetivos. ¡Esto es la segunda revolución francesa! –Gritó Francis, más histérico si cabe.

- Se acabó – al mismo tiempo que alguien pronunciaba estas palabras, dos balas surcaron el aire, yéndose a incrustar a sendos lados del manifestante –. Como no te vayas ya y te vistas convertiré tu "Torre Eiffel" en un colador. No permitiré que mi pequeña hermana te vea así, ¿me has entendido?

Los países dirigieron una mirada de agradecimiento a Suiza. Por fin alguien había solucionado el problema.

-¡No es justo! ¡Es muy fácil para ti hablar así, tienes miles de millones de vacas! ¡Y eso que ni siquiera sabemos de dónde han salido! – exclamó el rubio, mientras abandonaba su lugar frente a la puerta, permitiendo el paso a los demás.

Al oír estas últimas palabras la nación siempre armada pegó un respingo. No le convenía que el resto de países comenzase a hacerse preguntas.

Economía francesa**: Tú tienes dos vacas. Entonces te declaras en huelga, organizas una revuelta violenta y cortas todas las carreteras del país, porque tú lo que quieres son 3 vacas.**

**Economía suiza: Tú tienes vacas. Es obvio que tienen que tener un dueño, pero nadie parece saber quién es.**

Jojojo, fin del capítulo 2. Lo siento si ha salido muy corto, si queréis lo reescribiré en otra ocasión, pero es que la inspiración no me daba para más. Espero que os haya gustado.

Críticas, tomatazos, consejos… acepto de todo (siempre que sea formulado con educación).


End file.
